Lovemies
by danny lindsay obsessed
Summary: Troy & Gabi hate each other. yet secretly love each other. The whole schools knows it and wants them together.What happens when troy finds out about Gabi's past? Will they learn of the others feelings? Troyella!
1. Chapter 1

Lovemies. Thats what they were. Troy and Gabriella. East Highs most wanted couple. Most popular people. They hated each other. At least that what everyone thought. Even them.

Gabi P.O.V

The minute I walked in East High on Monday, my best friends came up to me. Kelsi, musican, Taylor, smart friend like me not sound cocky, Sharpay, drama queen bestie,and Lilly, Ryans girlfriend. Thyer are as cute as can be.

"Gabi. Troys looking for you. Again." Sharpay said plainly because this happens EVERYday.

"Fantabulous. Tell the bastard I don't care. I'll see him when I am bored." I said as i put my books in my locker as someone leaned against the locker next to me.

" Mornin Montez. It's nice to see you too." He said with his cocky little voice. I hate that boy.

"Shove off Bolton. Go bang some cheerleader." Shit! I regret saying that. You will see why. Just wait.

"If you say so. " he says as he leans in to kiss me. Hello? Im a cheerleader. Captain actually. I actually forgot I was a cheerleader when i said that. Exuse me, I have to push Bolton off of me.

I pushed him off of me. "Not me you dolt!"

"Why not?" He said jokingly.

"Because I don't want bastard germs in my body.""

"Ouch. That hurt. You be hot and good at comebacks but you are still a geek freak."

that's the name he called me before i was popular and on the cheer squad. When i was a brainiac. That was the only one that got to me. If only he knew that.

"Guys," I said speaking to me friends, "I'll see you in homeroom." I said before I sprinted off into the bathroom. I went strait into a stall and cried. Thats the name that my father called me when he came home drunk. Before he would rape me. Before...Before the acciedent. That acciedent that chnaged my life for ever. That acciendent in which my father died. Drunk driving. He died on his way home to do his normal routine. Come home drunk. Slap my mom. Come upstairs and rape me.

No ones P.O.V (Right after Gabi sprints off)

Sharpay pulls Troy into an empty classroom so no one can hear what she is saying.

"TROY F---KING BOLTON! YOU INCONSIDERATE, NO GOOD, NEEDLESS TO SAY ASS HOLE, LOW LIFE FRAP BOY! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE DISPICKABLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE'S BEEN THRU. HE FATHER CALLED HER THAT WHEN HE RAPED HER. EVERYNIGHT. BEFORE HE DIED OF DRUNK DRIVING. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UCH YOU HURT HER!" Sharpay said with anger.

Troy stood there in shock and guilt washing over him.

"Whatever Troy. You can apologive later!" She said as she stormed off to the bath room, leaving a guilty and sad Troy.

"I'm gonna fine Gabs now guys. Meet you in homeroom." Sharpay said when she reached the others.

Gabis P.O.V. ( IN THE BATHROOM)

"Gabs...You ok? I know how much that hurt you. Troy's an ass. You know it, I know it, HE knows it." Sharpay said sincerly.

"Geek Freak. Thats what HE called me." I said stressing to the word HE. Sharpay was the only one who knew everything. From my father's ways, to his death.

"Oh Gabi, I jist wanna punch him in the place where the sun don't shine until he falls on the ground groaning." She said. I laughed a little. She could always make me feel better. No matter what.

I got out of the stall and went to class. Not knowing that the future had in store for me today.


	2. Apologizies

Chapter 2

**(Gabi's P.O.V.)**

After I entered the classroom with Sharpay I felt someone drag me away from Sharpay and into and empty classroom.

"Get off you prev!" I screamed not knowing who it was. He then covered my mouth.

" Would you calm down. They are gonna find us!" I knew that voice, I knew it like the back of my mind. He didn't know I knew.

"Troy?"

"What? Im not Troy. Who's Troy?" he said while faking a cute little low voice.

Gabi snap out of it! Troy Bolton is not cute. He is your enemy!! Snap out of it!! Snap out of it. I slapped myself.

"Why did you just slap youself?" Danget. I meant MENTALLY!!!!!! He probably thinks im emo by know.

"I didn't mean to OK! Why did u take me in here anyway?! I have class and so do you!" I snapped at him. Big surprise there.

"Who do you "accidentally" slap yourself?" can he drop it already?! SHEESH!

"Just forget it and let me go. Why did you take me in here?!" I said annoyance rising in my voice.

"I wanted to say I'm …I'm so…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. That one."

"Troy Bolton is actually saying sorry. To ME! THE GIRL WHO TURTURED THROUGH MY INTIRE HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE. THE BOY WHO HURT ME EMOTIONALLY, MENTALLY, AND PHYSICALLY. WHO EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU? WHY SHOULD I-" I was interrupted.

He kissed me. Square on the mouth. I'm confused. He treats me like dirt then apologizes. Then kisses me???? This boy is trouble. What is didn't notice is that I have been kissing back. OH Sh-t! Must pull away from the perfect kiss. Dang he's a good kisser. My knees are melting. AHH im falling for the kiss! Pull away! There!

"What the heck was that for?" I asked, clearly confused.

"I was showing you my feelings" he said shyly avoiding eye contact with me.

"In that case," I pulled him in for another earth-shattering kiss of mine, and said "That's even." If you didn't understand I was saying I liked him too.

"So wait…That means….you like me back." the poor boy is so lost!

"Le der Sherlock!" I jokingly said

"Ha-ha. You're hilarious! Really, you are!" he said sarcastically

"Uh Troy. Ikindathinkweshouldkeepoutthisasercet." I said quickly

"um sorry. Didn't quite catch that." he said obviously confused

"OK. I think we should keep this," is said referring to me and him, " a secret for a while. Only until I think the school is ready. And I'm ready." I said uneasily.

"Sure. If you want to we can. Anything at have you at all. But wont they think its fishy that we aren't being mean to each other anymore?" I gotta give him credit for that.

"You are right. OK. We can still be mean to each other but just comments. Got it?" I said

"Yes ma'am!" he said and out his hand to his head and struck it away (**AN/ forgot what that called!!! They do it in the army or sumthin!).**

"Now, lets go to class!" but before I could move he pulled be back and gave me one last fabulous kiss.

"I'm ready now!" he said

This should be interesting……….just wait till Sharpay finds out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**_ on lovemies:_

I was saying I liked him too.

"So wait…That means….you like me back." the poor boy is so lost!

"OK.I think we should keep this," is said referring to me and him, " a secret for a while. Only until I think the school is ready. And I'm ready." I said uneasily.

"You are right. OK. We can still be mean to each other but just comments. Got it?" I said

This should be interesting……….just wait till Sharpay finds out!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Gabi's p.o.v.**

After spending the rest of the day, dreaming about Troy, I finally got home, slammed the front door, making my presence officaly to no one, and went straight up to my room. I threw my book-bag on my desk and walked in to my very large walk-in closet, changed into a pratically - see thru- compfy white t-shirt and some short short soffees. I went to my desk, grabbed my math homework, and brought it to my bed to work on, but the secong I put my pencil on my paper...

**KNOCK-KNOCK**

Hmpf... Strange. I walked towards my bedroom door, and opened it to find no one there. Fishy.Oh well. I went back to my bed to work on math. I had a stange feeling someone was watching me and planned on doing the same prank again. But then the second time I started writing...

**KNOCK - KNOCK!!!**

Uhh!! This is getting obnioxious. I power- walked ot my bedroom door ot find...You guessed it! No one, go figure! I poked my head out the door and look left and right, for about 15 seconds but behind me I didn't notice a certain boy climb through my blacony door and sit on my bed, the same boy who had watched me and planned when to kock on the BALCONY door. Not bedroom. I decided to give up on the "Bedroom door case" and move on to math so I turned around and BAM! there is Troy on my bed. He was looking down at my math homework so he haden't looked at meyet, futaunatlly, but he knew I was there.

"Troy! How did you get up here!" I said after being scared for that mili second, " You gave me a heart attack!" I said while putting my hand on my heart.

"Bolton..." and this is where he looks up and noticed my short shorts and white see-thru shirt with cleary noticable pink bra underneath. Peachy!! Great, he's starring now!! "I...UH...UMMMMMMMMMMM...DAMN! You look HOT!!" puttung the emphasis on the "HOT!!" part.

"Take a picture." I said with a sassy attitude, "It last longer." I said while putting a hand on my hip and moving my weight to my right foot.

"OK!" and there he goes taking about his camera phone then...

SNAP SNAP SNAP!

"Not literally you, idiot!" but no was he listening. Nope He was looking at his screen. Fantabulous.

"Troy...Troy...!" nothoin. O! i have a plan!

"Troy...I will take my top off!" and...NOTHIN!!!?!?!? ok I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but here it goes.

"Troy, I'm taking my top off as we speak," I said while taking it off," and now its on the floor!" I said while throwing it on the floor, and now he stars at the top on the floor then his eyes slowly move towards the path to me.

"I...UHHHHHHHHHH ...UM...HOLY SH-T!!!!!!!! Then he rammed me into my wall and kissed me forcefully. Then he lead me, while still kissing, towards the bed, Oh no.

"Troy...I...don't...think...I'm ready" I said between kisses. But he didn't pull away like I asked.

"Troy...Stop...I'm not ready...TROY!!!!!" I said while pushing him off me with force. He just stared at me for a bit. Then he gave a scoff, looked at me in disgust, grabbed his stuff, and slammed the balcony door on his way out.

UH!! I should have known he didn't change. I don't see how girls can stand him! Such a asshole! Such a cute, hot, sinsitive, complimenting...Gabi, Get a hold of yourself! He is a lieing, mean, abusive, frap-boy, inconsiderate, meaningless, jackwad! Yes, That's the spirit. OK, now try and get your mind off him. Ummm! Got it, practice the new cheer, Perfect.

**Troy's P.O.V.**

Sheesh! Can she be more selfish. A simple make-out session but no...she all "Troy, I'm not ready. Troysie! Im a save-it-all-stuck-up-goodie-two-shoes!! She's a good for nothing, bratty, seducive, hot, sexy, mean, tease! Yeah Troy that's it! Maybe I will go shoot some hoops. Lucky for me, she's lives next to me.

_5 minutes later_

And another shot missed!! What's up with me! Whoa! What's she doing in her room. Let's just say she has a rather large window, looks like...cheer. Too bad she put her shirt on again.She should have known some things never change.


	4. Pep Rally Clothes

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next day……

NO ONE P.O.V.

Gabriella walked into school completely prepared for this afternoons pep rally. She had practiced the dance ALL NIGHT yesterday and for the past week. The only thing she didn't look forward to doing is seeing _him._ _Him _meaning Troy Bolton. How can he change so quickly? She thought to herself.

"Gabs!" she heard a high pitch scream, Sharpay.

"Yeah, Shar?" she questioned.

"Major Problem! You are wearing the same outfit as Chloe Jamison, do you know how many guys she has slept with! The whole male population of the school!" she whispered, other than the last part she said a little louder, so no one would realize the mistake before it was fixed.

"What? This is the only outfit I have, other than my cheerleading clothes!" she screamingly whispered.

"Then wear that, silly!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ha-Ha! NO! I don't wanna look like Trampy Mc Bitch!" (**AN/ Veronica Mars! Luv it! lol)**

"It's better than becoming another Jane Duke. She wore the same clothes as a popular person, now no one likes to discuss the matter!" Tay said pretending the wipe tears on the last part.

"Fine! But one comment from Bolton, I am going changing into one of you guy's outfit, got it?" Gabriella said pretending to be a teacher.

"Yes Ma'am!" they said in unison. Then they all had a couple giggles.

"I've got to go change before homeroom! Love ya, Bye" Gabi said as she zoomed of from her standing with Shar and Tay.

"Oh, Alright. Goodbye to you too!" Tay said sarcastically.

During Homeroom

"Everyone settle down! You have 5 minutes until homeroom starts!" Mrs. Darbus said waving her hands who knows where.

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus" the class said in unison.

"What's taking Gabs so long?" Sharpay whispered to Taylor impatiently.

"Why would it matter to you?" Taylor asked quietly and suspiciously.

"I wanna see the look on Bolton's face when she comes in, classic!" she whispered viciously.

"Loving' the plan, sister!" Taylor said while doing their, and Gabi's) handshake, which was: side clap, back hand, side clap, flip hair back with hand, and snap!

"I did come up with it didn't I!" Sharpay said while flipping her hair.

"That's the part I don't like…." Taylor trailed off mockingly.

"Yes, I kn…….HEY!!" Sharpay said loudly pretending to play hurt and putting a hand on her heart.

"Ladies, Ladies! Keep it down! I am interpreting my inner spirit and you, ladies, are interrupting it!" (AN/ I know it doesn't really make sense but it was weird, so use your imagination) Mrs. Darbus said strangely.

"Sorry, Mrs. Darbus" they said

Then Gabriella walked through the door in a pair of red soffee's and an East High small T-shirt. As she walked towards Taylor and Sharpay there were a pair of electric blue eyes staring at her and they didn't go unnoticed by one dramatic blonde, but decided to bring it up later.

"Hey Guys! Is this ok? 'Cuz I wasn't sure if it was too trampy?" Gabi said with insecureness in her voice.

"Gabi chill! You look fine, but I know one person who can tell us how you look! Come on." Sharpay said with a plan ready to put in action. As she led them towards the basketball jocks, Taylor was quite confused and Gabi was getting very nervous.

"Troy! What do you think of Gabi's cheer clothes? She wasn't sure if they looked OK. Be honest?" Sharpay said in a fake innocent voice once they got Troy's attention. Troy and Gabi were both very nervous and slightly mad at this point, while the rest of both gangs were staring intensely back and forth from Gabi to Troy.

Troy was unsure of what to say right now. If he said she look trampy and like Melanie Andrews, the school slut, then his friends and hers would be slightly angry at her because they were all sort of friends except Gabi and Troy themselves. But if he said she looked hot or good, then all of them would mock him intensely and he would blush fiercely. It was a lose - lose situation for him. Hmmmm he thought.

Gabi was in trouble both ways as well. If he said she was ugly or awful looking then she would be hurt and sad, but also mad and would have to change for something. If he said she looked pretty-ish or good, then she would have to deal with all her friends mocking her forever and blush. But at least the words aren't up to me she thought.

"She looks the same as she does everyday. What's the difference?" He said acting, very well might I add, to play dumb to the situation.

Sharpay, Taylor, and the rest of the basketball team let out a frustrated groan considering they all thought it was about time they put 'Troyella Plan' into action. Now, Gabi was staring at her feet nervously.

"No Troy! She is wearing a special outfit and you have nothing to say?" Sharpay said like she was talking to a 5 year old.

"She is?"

"Yes, she is! Do you anything to say about it?"

And we are back to square one Troy thought to himself.

"I think she looks like a ... er…… eh……girl?" Troy said unsure of his answer.

"NO DUDE! You are suppose to say she looks good! Sheesh! And people call me dumb!" Chad said in a duh tone.

"DUDE! What the heck?!" Troy said while blushing and trying to hide it with anger. He looked over to find all three girls giggling.

"We're going to go now….yeah ok bye!" the girls said before sprinting off the their seats and laughing their heads off.

"Bye Taylor!" Chad said.

"Bye Sharpay" Zeke said.

"Later guys!" they all said in unison.

"Was that necessary Chad?"

"Well what was I suppose to do? Sit there are let her think you didn't notice her? No buddy!"

"Whatever" But was chad actually right for once? Troy thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I hadn't seen Troy in a few days, considering the last time I saw him was Friday. Obviously, his reaction to me not wanting to go farther with him seemed to affect him, greater than I imagined, but I wasn't going to do that. I just chose to ignore him and his immaturity.

The next morning, Monday, I walked into school and went to my locker to see Troy leaning against it.

"What do you want Bolton?" I sighed as I pushed him onto the locker next to mine and started putting my book into my locker.

"I came to apologize. For Friday, I was immature and well, you know. But I came to tell you I've had a change of heart and want to be your friend, if that ok wit you, that is?" He questioned.

To say I was shocked was an understatement, Troy Bolton, wanted to be my friends. He had a change of heart? Seriously! But, hey he apologized, sincerely, and I'll give him a try. Everyone deserves a second chance.

"Okay, Troy. I forgive you and I'll give you a second chance. As long as you don't pull anything, that is. Got it buddy?" I said jokingly at the end. He smiled and nodded.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Brie." He said as he casually swung a friendly arm over my shoulder, and we walked together to homeroom, not to mention the entire hallway staring at us with shocked faces, and e few jealous, or even the rare, 'I'm-excited- you-two-finally-got-it together' faces, which were oddly amusing.

When we enter homeroom, everyone stared at our position. His arm around my shoulder, carrying my books, him looking down at me with a smile, me looking up at him with a smile, sharing jokingly banter. All of our friends were shocked, along with the entire school population, including faculty.

"Er, alright then." Ms. Darbus said awkwardly, obviously a tad appalled.

"Nothing to see here people, go back to your business." Troy said to the onlookers, who quickly started to chatter among themselves, probably about us. When we reached our friends, they were still either shocked or confused.

"Er, Dude, Gabi, what the hell?" Chad said, confused. Every agreed and nodded to Chad's question.

"Gabriella and I are now friends. Right, Brie?" Troy said then addressed Gabriella, who nodded and smiled at Troy,

"Yes, it's true, and when he says friends, he means friends, nothing more so don't try anything, all of you!" She told them eyeing all of them suspiciously, then looked around and was well award of the attention they were getting for their explanation of their actions.

"In honor of this new friendship, I say we have a co-ed sleepover!" Sharpay said excitedly. We all agreed that on Friday, we would all go to Sharpay's house and spend the night since her parents were going to be out of town.

**Friday**

Things had been great between Troy and I. We were inseparable. I was so excited for the sleepover at Sharpay's which starts in, I glanced down at my watch, 20 minutes. Somethings fell onto my desk and I looked around to see Troy silently urging me to open it. Open it and read:

_U excited for Shar's? _

_xx Troy_

I laughed at his note and responded, waiting to throw it until the teacher turned his back. It read:

_u know it! but i'm afriad shar's sleepover traditions includes truth or dare :(_

_xx Brie_

He read it and I saw his face almost light up but I wasn't sure why. The rest of class we were both passing notes back and forth about meaningless chatter. Once the bell rang we walked out of class together. His arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. I'm sure from any bystander, we would have looked like a couple, but Troy and I were different. We got our stuff together and met up with the others outside the school.

"OK! Here is the plan. We all meet up at my house," Ryan coughed expectantly, "I mean Ryan and my house, but first go home and get your stuff together then come by. And girls, bring _sexy intimates if you know what I mean_," She said whispering the last part to the girls so the boys wouldn't hear, "Got it? Good." She answer without waiting for a response. With that, everyone went their separate ways, then met up at Sharpay and Ryan's.

**1 hour later **

Once we all got their we all got situated in the living room. Taylor and Sharpay on the cushions on the ground. Ryan on the recliner. Chad and Zeke on their own couch. Kelsi on my left and Troy on my right, us all on the other couch.

"OH! I have a great idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Sharpay squealed. All of the guys groaned and the girls got excited. I threw Troy a knowing wink. He playfully glared back at me.

"ok! ME FIRST!" Sharpay squealed, "Gabi, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Troy, full on the lips, lip-lock, for 7 minutes. Starting, in 25 seconds." She said giving me a look. I just glared back at her and strutted over to Troy.

"Are you alright with this?" I asked, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it's cool." On that note, I leaned in and kissed him, passionatly. When my lips touched mine I felt sparks, again. Is it normal to feel this way about your guy best friend? Don't think it is. We were locked in out steamy kiss when his tongue caressed my lips, asking for entrance into my mouth. I granted it to him without think, however I was glad I did.

I'm pretty sure that kiss, the best kiss of my life, lasted longer than 7 minutes.


End file.
